To Be Announced
by HAFanForever
Summary: Elsa, Anna, and everyone else returns to Arendelle and makes some very important announcements to their people. Takes place during Frozen II, after Elsa says what the best thing is for Arendelle and before Anna is seen as the new queen.


**And here is yet another **_**Frozen**_** story I have rewritten to make it fit with the timeline of **_**Frozen II**_**!**

**This is a rewritten version of my old story "To Be Announced," which originally took place after "Rules of Engagement". But since I also rewrote the latter story, which takes place before the main events of **_**Frozen II**_**, this new story takes place after Elsa announces she knows what to do to fulfill her oath to make sure what's best for Arendelle, and before we first see Anna as the new queen.**

**In this story, Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the gang return to Arendelle, along with Lieutenant Mattias and the other soldiers, where they announce the truth about Runeard's misdeeds against the Northuldra, that Elsa is abdicating as the queen of Arendelle while Anna will now take her place, and that Anna and Kristoff are engaged. And before you criticize me on the subject, I truly believe that Elsa and Anna would tell their kingdom about their grandfather. Even though they would be ashamed of the bad blood in their family, I don't think they would forgive themselves to keep that kind of secret from their people, especially because they and their parents are and were far more benevolent people and rulers than he ever was.**

**As always, read the story, enjoy it, and PLEASE review if you do like it! :D**

* * *

Anna and Elsa hugged each other, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. It had been another epic adventure with many twists and escapades over the last few days. They had finally completed their journey to get in the Enchanted Forest, break the mist, and discover the mysterious voice that had been calling Elsa.

And boy, did they discover and experience A LOT on their adventure!

After getting past the mist and entering the forest with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, Elsa and Anna discovered the Northuldra and a group of Arendellian soldiers that had been trapped in the forest since the day the mist covered it 34 years ago. They managed to form a truce between both groups when the girls discovered that their mother Iduna was a Northuldran girl _and_ the one who had rescued their father Agnarr the day the forest fell.

Later, Elsa had gone to Ahtohallan, the magical river, or glacier, that Iduna had told them about long ago, which was described as holding all answers about the past. It was there that Elsa not only found the voice (which was the memory of Iduna when she saved Agnarr), but also discovered her true calling in life as the fifth spirit, and that the girls' grandfather, King Runeard, actually had the dam in the forest built not truly for the Northuldra as a gift of peace to bring prosperity to their land, but to weaken the land and harm the environment, and started the conflict between Arendelle and the Northuldra by murdering the latter peoples' leader.

Although Elsa's discovery led her into the treacherous depths of Ahtohallan where she froze to death, Anna (who, with Olaf, was sent away by Elsa to keep her safe from trying to cross the Dark Sea to Ahtohallan with her) received a message from Elsa about her discovery. Elsa's death caused Olaf to fade away, but Anna mustered the courage to provoke the Giants, the earth spirits, to the dam and have them destroy it to break the mist and free the forest.

The dam's destruction released a monstrous tidal wave that headed down the fjord toward Arendelle. But it also thawed and revived Elsa, who raced back to Arendelle on the Nokk, the water spirit, and created an ice wall to divert the wave and save the kingdom.

Elsa returned to the forest and revealed to her family that she was alive, then recreated Olaf, and all five of them had a joyful reunion. The final thing done was Kristoff successfully proposing to Anna, who shed tears of joy as she accepted.

Now that Elsa realized that her true purpose was the fifth spirit alongside the other four elemental ones, she knew that she would have to abdicate as the queen of Arendelle. But as she told Anna, because of her doing the right thing to have the dam destroyed despite knowing what it would have meant for Arendelle, they agreed to let Arendelle stand with her as its new queen.

* * *

The following day, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven all made their way back to Arendelle. Rather than taking the longer way back with all five riding in Kristoff's wagon with Sven pulling it, Kristoff and Olaf rode on Sven's back, while Elsa and Anna rode on the back of the Nokk. Lieutenant Mattias and the four other Arendellian soldiers were also with the group, riding on the backs of reindeer that the Northuldra had given them for transportation. A few hours after they departed the forest, everyone finally reached the Arendelle village, where the citizens had returned to their homes following the return of the earth, wind, water, and fire elements to the kingdom.

Once everyone entered the village and headed towards the castle, some Arendellians saw them and called out to their neighbors, friends, and family members before they went outside to follow them.

"Queen Elsa's back!"

"She's back?"

"And so is Princess Anna!"

"And Olaf!"

"So are Kristoff and Sven!"

"They're all back!"

"Come on!"

"Let's go!"

The gang and the soldiers headed past the castle gates and into the courtyard, where some of the castle guards saw them from above. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have returned!" they shouted as they headed inside to alert the staff.

After everyone dismounted their steeds, Kai, Gerda, and a few other staff members came outside to greet them.

"Princess Anna!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"Welcome back, Your Majesty!"

"So glad you have returned, Your Highness!"

But Elsa wanted to do what she had been wanting to know since before they left. "Kai, Gerda, alert the entire staff that we have returned. And please ring the bell; Anna and I want to call a meeting immediately to make some important announcements to the entire kingdom."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kai said in an obedient manner.

"As you wish, Queen Elsa," Gerda complied.

* * *

Less than a half hour later, all of the citizens of Arendelle had gathered in the village square, and Elsa and Anna walked past everyone to stand next to the kingdom's flag. As they walked past their people, the Arendellians whistled and applauded loudly to congratulate the sisters on their successful mission. While tightly holding hands with Anna, Elsa turned to the people and said in her loudest voice, "Everyone! May I have your attention, please?"

Once everyone had stopped applauding and whistling, they directed their attention to both girls. "Thank you," Elsa said, then she cleared her throat. "Now I called all of you here because Anna and I have some important news to share with you that we discovered on our journey. As you all know, I saved the kingdom from that big tidal wave. What you don't know is, it came from the destruction of the dam in the Enchanted Forest where the Northuldra live."

Upon Elsa saying these words, the Arendellians began to talk amongst themselves. "Before you jump to conclusions, you must hear us out," Anna spoke up. With that said, the people stopped talking and looked back towards the sisters. "What none of you know is, King Runeard, my and Elsa's grandfather, did not construct the dam to be a gift of peace to the Northuldra. It turns out, our grandfather hated magic, and he did not trust the Northuldra because they associate with magic. He actually built the dam to weaken the land and destroy the Northuldra's connection to the spirits of the forest. And he started the conflict between both peoples when he murdered the Northuldra leader in cold blood."

Once that was said, the Arendellians began to talk amongst themselves again, completely shocked and dismayed by what they had just heard about their first king and the founder of Arendelle.

"But thankfully, because the dam has been destroyed, the forest is now free," Anna continued, earning the gaze of her people once again. "We found some Arendellian soldiers who had survived the battle and became trapped in the forest all those years ago. And now, they have returned, including our father King Agnarr's personal guard Lieutenant Mattias."

Anna gestured to Mattias to come forward and join them, and Mattias eagerly complied. While the Arendellians applauded, Mattias smiled nervously while he waved to them.

"And now there is a second announcement I need to make," Elsa spoke up. Once again, once Elsa spoke, the Arendellians gave her their complete attention. Feeling awkward with having all the attention on her, Elsa tried to let it slide as she said, "On my journey, I discovered the origin of my ice magic. During the battle between Arendelle and the Northuldra, our father was rescued by a Northuldran girl who turned out to be our mother, Queen Iduna. The spirits of the Enchanted Forest rewarded her good deed by giving me my powers, so that I would one day free the forest and restore peace between the Northuldra and our kingdom. I also discovered that I have my powers because I am another one of the elemental spirits. A fifth spirit. A bridge between the magic of the forest and the humanity of Arendelle." Elsa took a moment to inhale and exhale deeply, feeling a little worried about how her people would react to her next piece of news. "Therefore, as of today, I am abdicating my role as the queen of Arendelle."

Sure enough, the Arendellians let out some small groans of sadness and disappointment at this revelation, but not so much out of anger.

"But on a happier note," Elsa continued, and the people resumed their gaze at her, "the bridge actually has two sides...and our parents had two daughters. So while I'm on the side of nature as the fifth spirit, my sister here will be on the side of humanity...as your new queen." Elsa and Anna took a moment to look at each other and grinned widely. "Please give a round of applause for Queen Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna and Elsa let go of each others' hands before Anna took a step forward so that the Arendellians could all see her properly. Anna felt a few tears brimming in her eyes as her people applauded for her in joy. She waved to them and said "Hi!" and "Hello!" as they continued.

"Thank you, everyone!" Anna exclaimed to the crowd as the applauding started to settle down. "It's a great honor for me to be your new queen, and I promise to do my role as well as my sister and mother did before me." She glanced back at Elsa with a big smile, which Elsa reciprocated. Turning back to the crowd, Anna continued, "And as my first step as your queen, I would like to make the final announcement we all have for you." She looked down from where she was standing, and right at her feet was Kristoff. "Kristoff, honey, would you come stand next to me, please?"

Kristoff smiled as he walked up to the platform to stand next to his fiancée. Once he was beside her, the couple linked arms with each other. "Hello, everybody," Kristoff said nervously as he and Anna gave small waves.

"Well, anyway," Anna said, "The announcement is..." She and Kristoff turned to each other and smiled before they turned back towards the Arendellians and said at the same time, "...we're engaged!"

Almost immediately after the couple finished speaking, the crowd started cheering loudly and applauding. Everyone shouted, "Congratulations," then they bowed to the happy couple.

"All hail Queen Anna of Arendelle!" Kai shouted as he gestured towards Anna. "And the fifth spirit and Snow Queen Elsa!" he continued, gesturing to Elsa, too.

"Queen Anna of Arendelle! Snow Queen Elsa!" the Arendellians shouted, then they cheered and clapped in joy.

Anna continued to hold hands with Kristoff, but then Elsa grabbed Anna by her free hand. Elsa squeezed her little sister's hand tightly as they grinned at each other. The two queenly sisters hugged, then Kristoff hugged them so he could Anna as much as he could, and then Olaf and Sven joined in as best as they could. While the family hugged, the citizens continued to clap and cheer for everything their former and present queen and their family had done for Arendelle.


End file.
